Beneath a Hard Shell
by RaphaelRules
Summary: It's four years after the 2007 TMNT movie and Raph is the only one with no girlfriend, until he rides again as the Nightwatcher and meets Naomi, who is bound and determined to see behind the mask.
1. The beginning

**Chapter 1**

_Naomi __**POV**_

I was cold after walking for hours around Central Park. My toes felt numb and my nose had that weird cold feeling. I decided that on the way to my apartment that I would take a short-cut. Yes I know short-cuts usually means alley ways and yes on this occasion too, but I've done this a ton of times. Back in Wisconsin, that is… in broad daylight, in a small town of about 3,000. Where everyone knew everybody else and everybody else's great-aunt. Okay so yeah it was a stupid idea, but in my defense if I was out there any longer I would've turned into an ice cube. It was mid-autumn and I was and still am, a freeze baby.

"Come on guys… fresh meat."

Of course they could always mean there's some road-kill and they were hungry, I looked around… no road-kill. Besides soon-to-be me, that is.

I felt a rush of adrenaline and I knew somewhere in my head that I was done for. Reason one because whenever I was adrenalized I always ended up fighting instead of flying, which would be preferable. Reason two I can't fight…at all. And reason three, the adrenaline leaves me when I need it most so I go into flight mode of my own accord.

I whirled around and whirled the rest of the way, my adrenaline gone. I could not face these guys down, time to run.

They were huge, slobby, fat bastards. They were ugly, smelt like cheap beer and looked mean. All of them had leers on their faces… Yep, I was out of there.

I was almost to the end of the ally when one more guy came out, the biggest, ugliest, meanest one of them all. I was guessing that King Kong here was the leader.

"Leave me alone." It would have been very strong sounding if my voice hadn't wavered.

"C'mon sweecheeks we jus' wanna play." His words had come out slurred; he was the most intoxicated of them all too.

He made a grab for me but I side-stepped, unfortunately right into one of his cronies waiting hands.

I didn't stand a chance.

I yanked my weight around, hoping to throw the man's hands off of me but my own momentum threw me to the ground. None of them wasted time pinning me to the ground so I was on my hands and knees and two of them held my limbs down while the leader pushed his way past my maiden head. I cried out and the man who held my hands then used his knees to keep them down while he grabbed my hair and shoved himself into my mouth. Some guys who must've gotten the short stick stood off to the side and was jerking off. The leader's brutal thrust's became more erratic and once he pulled out I felt a warm fluid spurt against my thigh. The man in my mouth had forced his cock deeper into my throat and I felt his cum slide down my throat. One of the men pulled out a knife.

_**In the Lair**_

It had been four years since the Winters portal-to-another-dimension thing and the turtles were now 21.

Michelangelo had been the first to find a significant other. The couple had dated for about seven months before he showed himself to her. She took it well, a little shaken up at first but she got over that in a few weeks. During that time Mikey had discovered porn, deciding that way he could pretend someone wanted him. Everyone was surprised to find out that the sweet, timid Kara actually worked at an adult superstore for extra cash. When Michelangelo had walked into her store she nearly clobbered him for not answering her phone calls. Everything worked itself out with some bumps in the road but Mikey was lucky to have Kara.

Surprisingly Leonardo had been next in line for cupid's arrow. He, however, waited almost two years before he showed the starving artist and librarian 'what he is'. When he doubted he words she showed him the pictures she had drawn of him. Not the shadowy face he had tried to get her to imagine but his green skin and beak. Leonardo soon found out there wasn't much he could keep from September. She didn't even flinch; she said she cared more about 'who he is'. September and Leo fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

During the second half of that two year period Donny had been found unconscious by Claire, who ironically, was studying to be a veterinarian. Claire wasn't shy when asking her questions. Her fascination for all things different and the enthrallment she felt when discussing the human anatomy compared to the brother's anatomy drew them together quickly. For them it was love at first sight.

Raphael was still alone, but he preferred it that way. He saw how lovesick his brothers were and the idea of acting that foolish was not one he wished to stomach. The frequent necking in the living room and make out sessions in the kitchen practically drove him out of the lair like it was the plague. The girls however were incessant in their quest to find Raph a girlfriend.

Kara had vocally wished on a falling star for him to find someone and he almost fell off the roof everyone was sitting on. He told her that he didn't want that but she only replied 'I'll wish for that on every falling star I see for the rest of my life until you find that special someone.' He said 'I'll wish for the opposite.' But he never did, manly men did not make wishes on falling stars.

While his brothers weren't occupied with training they were occupied with their girlfriends. One day Raph found Mikey and Kara on the sofa a couple minutes away from a home run, and yelled at them to get a new room. They ran laughing into Mikey's room where he knew he would still hear the bedspring's creaking.

"Raphael, please come here my son." Raph jumped up, glad for the distraction.

"Yes Masta Splinta?" Raph asked once he had knelt in front of his adoptive father.

"We all know that your brothers still train and go up to the surface, occasionally. But they have been spending much time with their lady friends," Master Splinter jumped right in, "and the surface is growing more dangerous each day. Our Donatello is looking for the possibility of children with these young women and I want grandchildren before I pass on."

_Raph's __**POV**_

I had no idea what he was getting at.

"You have been the most unoccupied, I think that the Nightwatcher should return to help the surface."

I looked up at this, in complete agreement with my father. I was going to suggest the same thing in a few more days, I needed something other than constantly interrupting make out sessions. I could see this already, cracking skulls. The criminals of New York shittin' bricks at the mention of my name. And the controversy, hearing people on the news moaning and groaning about laws being ignored.

He must have seen my eagerness because he added.

"Be careful to not let others see what is under your helmet Raphael."

"Of course Masta. When do I start?"

"Anytime, your brothers have prepared everything for you."

"Thank you Father."

"Good luck my son."

Two hours later

I had beaten the shit out of six muggers, three gang members and nine thieves. It was good to be me and already stories and words were flying about the reappearance of the Nightwatcher. I was headed back to our garage when I saw some asshole pull a knife on a girl they had just raped. The Nightwatcher hadn't been there to stop it, but I could stop this. After all I probably knew knives better than this guy any day.


	2. Helping more

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT.**

**Naomi's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a chain flash by my face and one of the men who had been jerking off was knocked onto his fat ass. There was a bit of blood at his temple. Another chain flashed and King Kong was out for the count, he dropped his knife. By now the others had noticed.

"The Nightwatcher." One of them breathed.

Nightwatcher? I didn't have too much time to think about what they said because the rest was a blur. I was yanked up by one of the men and their leader's dropped knife was put at my throat. Then it was gone. I was thrown somewhere and I felt a very strong arm reach out to keep me from falling. Then the other arm came around with one of the chains which I then notice were weighted and wrapped it around the other three bastards who were trying to escape. He (I was assuming the Nightwatcher was a guy) yanked them and bashed them against the alley wall.

He tied them together and slung his chain around a couple fire escape rungs hoisted them all up and tied them in place. He tipped his head towards me.

"It's been great doll but I gotta go." He started to jog away.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. He started running and I followed on shaky legs, they were numb and scraped up badly, I didn't take more than five steps until I fell.

"No wait! You can't just leave me!… I can't move and, and I'm naked!" I practically sobbed out. He froze and I pulled myself up but my legs still couldn't support me well. He turned around and It looked like he was studying my condition. IF my arms hadn't felt so weak I would've covered up.

"Why don't ya put your clothes back on then?"

"Because the biggest piece is a sleeve," I told him in desperation.

"Well whataya want _me_ ta do!"

I was stumped I didn't know what he should so either. I never felt so horrible and defenseless in my life.

"I- I don't know…" I barely whispered

"Hey…" He started, sounding a little uncomfortable "Don' cry. I'll find you some clothes okay? I'll get ya what you need but just, no waterworks aight?"

"I'm not crying," I said even though I knew I probably was, "I never cry *hic* I'm always very bra- *hic* -ave"

"Heh. Of course you are doll. C'mon I know where to get you some clothes." He held his arms out. When I made no indication of moving towards him he gave an annoyed sigh, walked up to me and picked me up.

"Ya betta hang on tight it's seven stories up."

He started climbing up the building when I noticed my arms shaking because I was hanging on to him so tightly.

"You alright?"

"*gasp*yes- no. no I'm not."

"Are you afraid o' heights?"

"No," I gulped, "falling."

He shook his head like I was the most pathetic thing ever.

"Are you laughing at me?" I managed to gasp out, in an angry way.

"Well if you're gonna get like that…"

We heard sirens in the distance and he began ascending higher. When his armor scraped against my stomach I was forcefully reminded of my nudity and though he had saved me, I still did not feel comfortable in the hands of a man. I began to go into shock and that kept me from realizing how cold it really was outside. My arms started feeling weak and even though I tried to grip harder I started slipping, right now we were five stories up and when I lost my grip and he grabbed me tighter.

"Geez I ain't gonna hurt you." He said, holding me against his chest. He seemed to be doing well for only being able to use one arm.

I couldn't answer, I was busy trying to breathe normally.

"Holy motherf-, you're a mess." He observed once we were on the roof.

I snapped.

**Raph's POV**

"Really? Am I a mess?" She said so quietly I wasn't sure I heard her.

"I'm a MESS!"

I heard her that time.

"I- I just- I just got-… and I'm a mess? Do you know what it's like to have men twice your size on top of you, holding you down and rutting all over you like a herd of horny deer?"

Now I know how Mikey feels when I snap at him.

"Hey cupcake! I didn't have to help you! This is a volunteer job and I could be home right now sleeping!"

"Yeah and leave me to die, I bet that you would have slept _great_ with that on your conscience."

That was below the belt, playing the dying card.

I turned to leave.

"Wait!" I kept going then I felt a hand on my shoulder, through my armor. I grabbed her hand and spun her around so she faced me. But she stumbled and seeing her breasts heave like that made me hard and I remembered her nakedness. I just argued with a naked woman. She must've noticed me staring because her face got redder than my mask. I didn't think it was possible but that just made me even more aroused. It was painful in my armor.

What was I thinking? I can't think of a victim like this! I've never even talked to most of the people I've helped.

"_Stop looking!_" She hissed. I snapped out of it, but not completely.

"I'll jus' get those clothes." I turned to leave again. Once again she stopped me.

"Wait!"

"Do you even know how often ya say dat?"

"But you're not just gonna leave me here are you?" She was trying to hide it but I could see she was worried that I would act on my statement and not help her.

I thought for a bit. Then grabbed bike keys and handed them to her.

"If anythin' I'll come back fer those." And I left for Mr. and Mrs. Jones place.

When I got there and slipped in thru the window I heard some grunting from the bedroom and slipped back out and climbed to the roof. I just can't catch a break. Then I called them on my shell cell.

"Casey here." I ignored how out of breath he was.

"Hey I need some of April's clothes, pants an' a shirt." That girl could be about April's size.

"Why?"

"Less questions more action."

"Hey fine. When'll ya be here?"

"I'm on tha roof."

"You didn't come in the window first did you?"

"Is it open?"

"No."

"There's yer ansa."

"…I'll just take your word for it."

I went back to the rooftop where I left the girl as fast as I could, dawn was coming. The good news was that she was still there. The better news was that so were my keys. But the bad news was that she was laying there in a heap.

**Naomi's POV**

Once he left I felt even more vulnerable, my imagination running free I pictured the rapists escaping and coming after us. I imagined the police thinking of coming up on the roofs and being leered at by some of the city's finest. Then my grandma would find out and she would die. My mother would cut me off from her award-winning fudge and then I would die from deprivation. I was so caught up in my imagined fears that I didn't notice I had stopped breathing. I completely conked out.

I felt something soft but firm against my lips and air being forced back into my body. I looked up into a pair of brown eyes and then they were gone, turned away from me so he could put his helmet back on.

Then he grabbed my upper arms and pulled me up to his eye level. Did I mention I barely cleared five feet? And this guy was well over six? I felt small.

"What did you see?"

"Hunh?" He shook me a little.

"Dis is impor'ant. What, did you see?"

" Uh, your eyes, that's it. Can I um… be put down now?"

"Are you alright?" He asked once I was set down.

"Yea, you betcha. Can you turn around while I get dressed?" Once he complied I slipped the clothes on, the shirt was a bit big put the pants fit fine.

"Where are you from anyway?" He asked, his back still turned.

"You can look now. I'll tell you what… I'll answer any of your questions if you answer mine."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Some things aren't mine ta ansa."

"Then answer what you can."

"Alright…so ansa my question"

"Western Wisconsin, bordering near the Mississippi, about a couple hours from the Twin cities. Lots of football rivalry there and hunting and fishing."


	3. Exasperation

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the TMNT and the address on here is fake; I just put something random in there.**

**Naomi's POV **

_**Flashback**_

**"I'll tell you what… I'll answer any of your questions if you answer mine."**

**"No."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Some things aren't mine ta ansa."**

**"Then answer what you can."**

**"Alright…"**

"What's your name?"

"Pass."

"C'mon, a name can't possibly hurt."

"Yes it can." He was starting to irritate me. He threw me over his shoulder and started climbing down. Jumping down would be more accurate. My nether regions protested with each jolting movement but I didn't really care as long as we got off the building in one piece.

"I'm not going to call you _Nightwatcher._ I'd feel like a dork." I said, once we got down.

"You don't have anythin' else to call me_._"

"C'mon, who will I tell? I just moved here about two weeks ago."

"Alright I'll tell you what everyone calls me, Raph."

"Raph?"

"What you don't like it?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm; no it seems right on you," I could feel my spirits lifting as we continued to talk.

"Betta den Nightwatcha'?"

"Ha ha! Yeah better than Nightwatcher."

"My turn, what's your name?"

"Redeagle."

"N-, ya real name." I thought I heard him say smartass under his breath but I ignored it.

"Alright… It's Naomi."

"Naomi…." He mused "Not bad, not bad."

"Not bad?"

"I don' know you jus' seem more like a Blackhawk or Snake-eyes."

"Well those were my parent's second choices."

"Naomi will have ta do."

"Yeah exactly, alrighty it's my turn, how old are you?"

"Twenty one," He thought for a while, "what ticks ya off?" clearly he was trying to lead me away from too personal questions.

"People asking what ticks me off."

"Aight, dis whole thing was your idea."

"I don't like it when I can feel gum under tables."

"Den don't put your hands down der."

"I don't put them under there once I sit down but sometimes my hands are on my lap and I feel something cold and sticky. It's gross. Alright my turn, umm… Do you have any siblings?"

"Pass."

"I'm being careful not to ask questions that you would have reason to avoid," I began, letting annoyance leak into my voice, "I'm not asking their names and addresses just if you have any brothers or sisters. Are you gonna answer me?"

"Sure." He started speeding up. When I was about to catch up to him he started climbing up another building. Either he didn't see the fire escape or he just didn't think I was stubborn enough to follow. I was pretty sure it was the latter.

"When you get up there you better not just run off!" Don't look down, don't look down.

**Raph's POV**

I was having one hellova debate inside of me. If I left she would probably break something getting back down or trying to follow me. If I stayed I would be late and sensei would be angry with me then reconsider. One was morally incorrect the other was just not good.

Against my better judgment I decided to stay. I should have gone with my better judgment.

"Brothers and sisters?"

"Brothers, three o' dem," I answered. She nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"Are they vigilantes too?" So I thought.

"No, my turn."

I thought for a bit, killing time.

"Biggest fear?"

"Knives. Definitely."

"What?" That's ironic.

"Like when someone is waving them around or even just holding one, it's creepy and freaks me out." That must've made it worse to think she would've been stabbed to death with the thing that scares her the most.

"Your turn?" Her face brightened up and I breathed a small sigh of relief. I wasn't liking that brooding look on her face, apparently she had been thinking the same thing.

"Do you're brothers know you're a vigilante?" I shoulda saw that one coming.

"I don't know right now. They were at one point. Where's your address? I'll drop you off."

"489, 600th street, it's an apartment building." She's totally still getting used to New York.

"What's the view from your apartment?" Don't tell me. Wise up.

"I get to look at a realtor's office from my living room window. Why? Oh," She smiled, "Now I get to ask two questions." She said brightly. She's making it too easy for me.

"This is why." I grabbed her and brought her in close to me then threw her over my shoulder, ignoring her gasp of pain and remembering she would be tender in… certain places, a moment too late. I started running to her apartment. I had to do this otherwise she would stall; she already was and I needed to get home. Once we got there I tossed her on her bed and was out the window before she could protest. Or start thinking I was gonna hurt her like those other bastards.

I barely got home before my dawn curfew and I went straight to my bed.

**Naomi's POV**

I was stunned and shaking from the sudden jolt to reality. I got ready for bed in a daze, processing what had happened. I just got so comfortable, talking with someone that I barely even thought about what had happened to me. I looked at the picture of my grandma and remembered her favorite quote, Winston Churchill's "Keep calm and carry on." Well, with my budget that's all I could afford to do. Over time I could probably file this in the repressed memories area of my brain.

I just started to doze when my alarm clock went off. Then I had to get ready for work.

I'm a baker and make the world's best cookies if I say so myself. Normally I would just stay from about six am up until noon and let the other workers deal with selling our goods, but this wasn't a normal day. There were eighteen birthdays in need of cakes, nine parties that needed several different types of cupcakes, six meetings that called for strudel and two people who ordered several different types of bread. Not to mention the cookies that needed baking and all the other deserts and breads that our early morning customers expected and the restaurants that came to pick up their orders around our closing time.

Fifty-seven different people ordered cookies and eighty-nine ordered our assorted cookie deal, making me scramble around to get everything done on time. I also had to make some for tomorrow's walk-ins so we wouldn't have another day like today; needless to say I didn't get out until late. Eleven thirty-seven pm to be exact.

Through my entire day, the memory of my rape only came up a few times during short breaks between orders. Otherwise my mind lingered on the mysterious man who had saved me. I started to romanticize him, knowing the chances of meeting again were slim to none in this huge city. I imagined the sort of past that would lead him to crime fighting and wondering what he looked like under that strange metal armor. Was the turtle shape some sort of private joke?

Brown, he had brown eyes. All those novels I read that had a hero with a dark side usually had dark, dark eyes or eerily blue ones. I liked his golden-brown eyes. _Those eyes have already seen you naked_ my mind had whispered at me, making me blush while I had been busy pounding at a heap of bread dough. I tried to then firmly keep away thought of Raph through the rest of my day but I couldn't stop thinking of him.


	4. Strange combinations

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**_

**Naomi's POV**

I walked out of the bakery and was immediately surrounded.

The biggest of them was well over six feet, blond and solid muscle. He had a tattoo of a dragon on his arm and three red marks on his face.

"Give us yer purse, come quietly an' we won't hurt ya… maybe." In my panic I was thinking two things, 1: '_Not again!_' 2: _'Why me?_' I couldn't give myself an answer so I started sliding the strap of my purse off and the man came closer.

I swung it with all the force I had in my five foot three inch, one hundred and twenty pound body. He dodged, grabbed my hair and pulled ruthlessly. I cried out and grabbed at his hand but then using his other one he grabbed my arm and started to bend me backwards. I was shaking from my effort to stay upright. He let go of my hair and his hand had just started to creep around my neck when he came up short because a knife was now embedded in his hand. Miraculously it didn't go through to my throat.

He let go, howling like an animal and I scrambled away. A gloved hand grabbed the knife and my hand then started to pull me along.

"What? you wanna fuckin' die? Haul ass!"

So with a lot of stumbling and stopping twice because I fell completely, and tons of swearing on his part we finally got far away enough for him.

"You _really_ need ta run more, you're outta shape." He growled at me.

"Unh." I was bent at the waist breathing hard. I was a baker, not a marathon runner.

"Don't stand like dat you're not lettin' air get in." He pushed me up so I was standing straight. Then he looked at me.

"What?" I said confused.

"Nothin'." He said, turning around

"Oh." I had been hoping for something along the lines of you face in luminous in the light of the streetlamp or something poetic about that so I shook off the aftereffects of my daydreaming and followed him like an obedient little puppy.

He turned again and looked at me like he was going to say something life altering.

"If I give ya a ten will you stay out of trouble?" Apparently I can't read the facial expression of a helmet.

I couldn't believe it. "Like I asked to get assaulted twice in two days! I can't afford professional help and I don't have insurance so I can't even get treated! I'm gonna have to go to sleep tonight and remember being completely helpless against a few thugs! And now you've decided that I've been asking for it? Who the hell in their right mind would try to get into that kind of trouble?" He kind of made a growling noise, but I couldn't stop, I was on a roll, "So I'm_ so_ sorry if I happen to _inconvenience_ you but my life isn't all rainbows and sunshine either!" I was shaking now, partly from my resentment for feeling weak and partly because I was fully expecting a tidal wave of anger for yelling at him but instead he grabbed my arm and threw me on the back of a bike I didn't even notice leaning against the wall, next to the dumpster. Then we were off.

**Raph's POV**

When I had had enough of listening to her yell at me I acted a little macho. Alright maybe a _lot_ macho, but hey that's just me. She needed to calm down so I decided to take her on a field trip.

I drove along the back alleys until I came up to the ice cream shop my brothers and I found when we were little. It was a very freak friendly place. The owner's kid was in an accident involving a meteorite; he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Greg's skin is real tough, but completely transparent… as in you can see the entire human anatomy where his clothes aren't. So the owners don't really say anything to a guy with an eye on his forehead or a girl with webbed hands and feet, a guy dressed in a metal suit… or four mutant turtles.

"C'mon, this place is great."

She still looked a little huffy but took my outstretched hand. "Where are we?"

I glanced at her then at the sign that said Stan's Ice Cream, "Can'tcha tell?"

When we were inside she gasped in surprise behind me. I knew how she felt, it was like stepping back in time.

Stan was a white haired man who tried his hardest to be a crabass and failed miserably. His wife could push him around like nobody I had ever seen and when she decided she wanted the old fifties look in his ice cream shop, she got it. Jukeboxes, tall stools, booths, Stan wearing the old ice cream parlor hat. She was good.

"Hey Nightwatcher! Grab a seat for you an' your lady friend. I'll be right with ya."

"Aight Stan."

As usual the place was packed. I talked to a couple regulars and headed back to my normal booth. Not too many visible abnormalities tonight so she didn't stare like a normal person would.

I looked at her face when we sat down and answered the question she didn't want to ask, "Stan don't care." She nodded, looking thoughtful. We sat in comfortable silence and I looked at her a bit. Short, orangey-blonde hair and grey eyes. I could hear the tips of her feet brush the ground and she was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

"It's Naomi right?" Like I would forget.

"Mm-hm, Ralph?"

"No Raph, don't call me Ralph," That pretty much killed the conversation for a while. I looked at her again. "You got somethin' on yer face, it makes ya look like a mess."

Her eyes flashed in anger and I waited for her to take the bait, "Thanks, it's just flour."

Stan ambled on over to us, and I took the opportunity to piss her off a bit more.

"So, what'll it be?"

"Two of the usual." I looked right at her waiting for her response to my ordering for her. I was still not happy with getting called Ralph, it make me think of some snot-nosed kid. And she surprised me.

"Then could I have a bowl of mint chocolate chip and strawberry passion and a bowl of pistachio and death by chocolate?"

Stan looked at her like he couldn't frickin' believe it I knew how he felt. "Together?"

"It's good," she said earnestly.

He shrugged and went to fill our orders.

"Dat sounds completely disgustin'," I said once Stan was out of earshot.

"Oh shut up." She looked away though, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, it's kinda… unique," I snorted at her.

"Kinda? Hey by the way, how do you plan on eating your ice cream with your helmet on?"

"Hoping I'll take it off?" She'd run screaming if I did.

"Maybe." She said, coyly.

"Part o' my helmet slides away so I can eat." I showed her how it worked.

"So what, do you wear that suit all the time?"

"No but I get hungry on the job sometimes."

Stan set down our ice creams and left, we started digging in.

"Why are your lips green?" I almost choked on my spoon. Think fast Raph, think fast.

"Bet wid my bruders."

"Did you win?"

"Does it _look_ like I won?" I asked to stop her questions from going any further and I'm glad to report it worked. We finished our ice cream without a word to each other. Well almost.

When I was finished with mine, she grabbed my spoon and put a bit of the pistachio and death by chocolate on it.

"Here try this, it's ridiculously good."

"No."

"C'mon, be a sport it's gonna melt."

"Fine," I conceded so she'd leave me alone. There was an explosion of flavor in my mouth and I was extremely surprised to find out that I liked it. Lightning quick she took the spoon again and put strawberry passion and mint chocolate chip together. This time I tried it without hesitation, it was as good as the one before. We finished her ice cream together. On our way out I was trying to make a decision while she was gushing over how good the ice cream was here and how huge the scoops were and stuff like that.

I eyed my bike, toying with a thought in my mind, judging how well she could take a little adventure.

Smart, good Raphael, who was careful and didn't get attached to a lot of outsiders, was saying no.

But impulsive, bad ass Raph, who liked a little adventure and was very reckless, was saying OH SHELL YEAH! In a louder more persuasive voice.

My final decision was made when I heard an announcement on my police scanner.

"C'mon," I grabbed her arm again, "It's bring a civilian to work night."


End file.
